


Futuro coagulado

by Alache_del_Mictlan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Empieza medieval pero la ciencia tarda mis amores, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Frankenstein, M/M, Nagito pierde aquí también a sus padres porque quiero drama, No puedo taguear sin estar en la compu neta que chafa, Para ser Frankenstein hay que morir, Sorry Not Sorry, Vampiro! Nagito y Frankenstein! Hinata AU, traiciones
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alache_del_Mictlan/pseuds/Alache_del_Mictlan
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito





	Futuro coagulado

[Fecha no disponible]

[Lugar no disponible]

Querida madre:

A lo largo de estas décadas he notado que a las personas les molesta ser contradecidas. No admiten nada desconocido aunque pueda salvarles la vida. ¿Es esto a lo que te referías cuando me advertiste de los peligros de ser autónomo en este mundo? Entiendo que nuestra naturaleza sea diferente, pero en verdad apreciaría que no fueran tan desagradables, incluso con los suyos. He terminado en Japón después de años en Mongolia, y he notado que los mongoles, aunque diferentes, son más civilizados que varios otros pueblos. Claro que hay conflictos pero en otras partes como aquí mismo llegan a ser una barbarie con los de su mismo pueblo. Tuve que pasar algunos años en las costas japonesas trabajando como artesano para no levantar sospechas y poder aprender la lengua y costumbres de estas personas y moverme a la isla.He de reconocer que a día de hoy me enorgullezco de los hábitos de estudio que me has inculcado, he aprendido cosas muy interesantes de la mitología regional y varios valores, sin embargo no importa donde vaya, siempre hay alguien que quiere conquistar y someter, perdiendo todo en el proceso y no notándolo hasta que de pronto se quieren morir; tal naturaleza es muy desafortunada, tantos son sus pecados que temen no sólo su inevitable destino sino también a los demás por su mera y propia consciencia. Después de un largo tiempo trabajando he logrado hacer mis propias riquezas para construir un hogar con su respectiva granja, junto con unas personas las cuales he encontrado que tienen un gran valor espiritual, les he conocido por ya una década que en años humanos es bastante y parecen muy a gusto ayudándome a mantener el lugar. Fue un poco difícil el revelar mi condición pero parece que eso no les molesta como esperaba, y quizás se deba al tiempo que estuvimos conviviendo de manera cercana y a que mi reputación en el lugar es de una persona amable; aunque he de agregar que el nieto del cocinero no parece estar muy a gusto cuando estoy en su presencia. En el lugar nadie sospecha ya que mi albinismo me ha permitido dar una excusa creíble a mis debilidades hereditarias, pero sólo fue un caso de extrema suerte que pensaran que sólo era un trabajador más, los viajeros en general no son bienvenidos en estos lugares, ni en la isla ni en la costa del continente, muchas de esas personas no tienen tanta fortuna. Las personas en estos lugares son muy patriotas y cerradas, prefieren que los que vienen de paso mueran de hambre o que se los coman los lobos, aunque no creo que hayan muchos de esos animales aquí ahora que observo mejor el entorno.

Admito que tendría que haber atendido a sus consejos y socializar más en casa, pero en verdad siento que los humanos son terroríficos, no puedo evitar pensar que podrían torturarme sólo por opinar diferente, tal como hacían en Inglaterra. Aunque noto que aquí no son tan crueles como allá, los noto menos allegados a esas creencias y en el lugar al que me mudé lo elegí precisamente porque hay personas aquí que pueden probarme que me equivoco respecto a ellos.

Espero que dentro de unos meses pueda viajar a casa y volver a verlos, extraño la pradera pacífica y hablar con mis compañeros nórdicos.


End file.
